User talk:Nettlekid
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Checkmate Pirates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subrosian (Talk) 22:24, June 28, 2011 Sorry it has taken me so long to reply to your message that you left me. I really appreciate the warm welcome! Thanks. KairaKara101 04:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC)KairaKara101 srry about that Tsuchikagemaster123 05:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) how do i create the contents for my page Ocelot12349 09:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Devil fruit use? First matter of business. Greetings. I am new to this particular Wiki and new to the whole wiki editing and all that Jazz itself. So forgive me if I get a few things wrong here and there. But the main topic I want to discuss with you is the use of two canon (well don't know if they are entirely canon) DF's. The fruits are the Goe Goe no mi from the first one piece movie and the Kachi Kachi no mi from the second one piece movie. The GoeGoe no mi is not a problem if you don't want me using it, but I would love you if you let me use the Kachi Kachi as it is my main characters Devil fruit and a big part of his character. I don't know if this breaches the rules as they aren't entirely canon DF's in the first place. What do you have to say on the matter? This whole thing is pretty copied from what I posted on another admins page ( I know! How lazy am I right?) xD But I thought seeing as you are also a admin you could possibly help me out also? CrimsonG 05:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 17:22pm 14 September 2011 Hmm ok. Well thank you for your time, looks like it is time to start using my amazing imagination :D I will have to come back to Nova a little later then I thought then, but it is understandable. Once again thank you, also is there a specific place somewhere on this wiki where we can role play as our characters? Or is that done else where? CrimsonG 04:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ferro Ferro no mi and Nova Well I put my imagination to use and what I came up with I am rather pleased about, I would ask you to look over both Ferro Ferro no mi and Nova's pages and just give me any constructive criticism. I know Nova is a little OP but it is for story purposes. I am not stating that he is the most powerful or anything though, I am not that bold. I know the Ferro Ferro is kind of like the Kachi Kachi, but to be honest when I was thinking about it I kind of lost the thought of the Kachi Kachi and didn't base the fruit off it whatsoever. However if you feel they are too similar then tell me and I will try to correct it for you. Thank you for your time to read my pages (if you would be so kind to do so) :D CrimsonG 12:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) First Taimen is not my character, if you want to know about him, ask superlolmaniac. and secondly, i thank you for what you said so i will rewrite the whole thing once again.